


one, two, three

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Makeup, Morning After, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “bonjour beauté,” stanley says with a smile as gaston stirs awake, seeming a bit disheveled from the previous night’s activities.or, the morning after stanley, gaston, and lefou sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love both gafou and stanfou, so why not put them together into a lovely polyship? you know it works really well, since both gaston and stanley would be extremely protective of their little lefou, and the actor playing stanley, alexis loizon, once played gaston in a french production of batb, so... it works. (gaston dating someone who "resembles" himself is totally something he'd be into, you can't deny that.)
> 
> consider this an au where gaston lives and redeems himself. honestly, i never specified a time period, so if you want to picture it as a modern au, be my guest.

“ _bonjour beauté_ ,” stanley says with a smile as gaston stirs awake, seeming a bit disheveled from the previous night’s activities. nevertheless, he sleepily smiles back.

“good morning to you too,” he says, and stanley reaches up, lazily tracing the lipstick stains he left across gaston’s face and neck the night before. the action leaves gaston blushing as the memories start flooding back to him. it also draws his attention to the third presence in the room, who is still sound asleep, lying comfortably with his head pillowed against the left side of gaston’s chest. gaston sighs.

“i guess there's no going back now, huh?” he says. “we’ve already gone too far after crossing that line?” the _between friends and something more_ part of the question goes unsaid, but is completely implied. now stanley is the one to sigh, though his lips curl up in a small smile.

“ _oui_ ,” he says. “would that be a problem for you?” gaston sighs again, looking between stanley lying next to him, lefou sleeping against his chest, and back. finally, he shakes his head.

“not at all,” he says. stanley grins now, leaning in to quickly kiss gaston on the lips, only to snort when he pulls away, finding gaston’s lips to be a darker shade of pink than they previously were due to the lipstick that stanley still wears. he swipes his thumb across gaston’s lips in an attempt to wipe it off, but with his free hand, gaston grabs his wrist to stop him.

“leave it,” he says. “let everyone know who i belong to.” stanley grins, letting out a soft laugh, and gaston smiles as well.

suddenly, lefou starts to awaken, turning his head as it lies against gaston’s chest, sleepily smiling up at the two men.

“hey guys,” he says. “did i miss anything?” stanley and gaston both share a fond laugh, before each sweetly kiss lefou awake - gaston on his forehead, brushing away some stray hairs in order to do so, and stanley on his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain there as well, only further serving as his branding mark.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully it's obvious, and hopefully google translate didn't do me wrong (bc i know no french), but the first thing stanley says is "good morning beautiful". (if it's read as "hello handsome" for those who are french speakers, it still, obviously, works in the context of the scene.)


End file.
